Spectrophilia
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: A haunted house is probably a place one would want to avoid. Unless you happen to be on a hunt for Ghost types. But one Trainer might get more than what he bargained for when he falls asleep inside. Co-written with Winddragon Eternal.
1. Chapter 1

Ed jolted up from his sleep, suddenly aware that it was the middle of the night.

The first thing he noticed was how empty the place was. The walls were peeling with yellowing wallpaper, the lights looked as though they hadn't been turned on in years, and a thin cloud of dust covered the bare and sparse furniture.

There was just one problem - the house seemed a lot more pristine when he first arrived. Even the paint was almost brand new! Everything seemed to have been cared for and thoroughly cleaned. Now it was just a sad, lonely reflection of what it had once been.

Unless… This was the haunted house Ed had heard trainers talk about so much. It would make sense why such a well kept house would just be on its own in the middle of nowhere... A perfect spot for an up and coming Ghost type trainer to get a good start.

He climbed out of the bed he had fallen asleep in, taking time to retrieve his bag from the floor. Surprisingly, it was still in good condition. With all the ruined and decaying walls around, it looked like the bed itself was straight from a dream.

"Gee, I wonder what's happening around here?" His sarcasm laced voice echoed through the dark and empty room.

No response, of course.

Ed could feel his heart pounding wildly as he made his way to the door. It opened and swung on its hinges with a loud wailing. After a quick look around, he cautiously slipped out of the room.

Somehow, the hallway wasn't in as much disrepair as the room was.

There was a noticeable chill in the long hallway now. Ed could even see his own breath turning into fog. A sign that he sure wasn't alone… Rubbing at his arms a little, he took his first brave steps out into the hall.

Reaching into the bag, he quickly took out his ace; a special pair of goggles he had ordered. They cost an arm and a leg to get all the way from Kanto, but it was worth it in the end. "Now let's see who's here…" he said as he strapped the goggles, quickly turning them on. And…. Nothing. Other than a slight purple tint, the now decrepit house remained the same.

"What?! Oh, come ON!" Ed groaned as he shook his head, leaning against the wall. "So much money and for what? Some faulty product that can't do its job! Now what am I gonna- Gah!" Suddenly, his body lurched back.

Next thing Ed knew, he had fallen clean through the wall, landing harshly on his rear. As he rubbed the now sore spot, he couldn't help noticing the swirling portal on the wall, a shrinking mass of purple and black. "Wish you woulda warned me about that…" He growled, regaining his composure as he reached in his bag, producing an Ultra Ball this time.

"Now come on out and show yourself, little ghost… You're gonna help me out a lot," he said as he looked around the new room. It seemed to be a dining room of sorts, what with the table set with dusty plates and glasses. No chairs, however…

A rustling sound caught his attention, making Ed whip around to check behind himself. Nothing, save for a trail of three-toed footprints leading away from him, going towards the kitchen. He could hear the fridge open, and the slight rattling sound drew him on over. "Hey! Hey hold on!" He called out, chasing after the prints.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, however, the trail ended. He rolled his eyes, closing the door to the fridge as he looked around. No signs of the ghost again… He grumbled and folded his arms. "Aw c'mon! Be a sport, will ya?"

"Heeheehee… Maybe you should learn how to ghost hunt better."

The sound of the voice enough was enough to send a shiver up Ed's spine. But when he looked to see the source, he nearly shrieked in sheer surprise. For a split moment, all he could see was a looming purplish face. Big, glowing red eyes accompanied by a wide grin of white teeth.

Ed's scream shattered the still night air. "G-GENGAR!"

As soon as he had called out its name, the Gengar laughed and disappeared into the walls, leaving behind another portal as it beckoned playfully.

Heart hammering away in his chest, Ed clutched the Ultra Ball and steeled his nerves, preparing to pounce through the portal. As he jumped, however, the swirling mass melted away, leaving him to ram into the wall shoulder first.

"Owww…" He groaned, rubbing at his arm as the portal reappeared. "Geheehee… Gotta be faster than that!" The Gengar's voice taunted from within. This time, Ed was able to climb through. On the other side, he found himself back in the hallway. Though now, there were portraits hanging on the walls. Each portrait was a different pose of the Gengar, either taunting Ed from within the frame, or just hiding away in the shadows.

"A Gengar, huh…?" He had expected the ghost to be… well, more easy to catch. A Shuppet or a Misdreavus maybe. Even a Gastly would've sufficed.

But if he could get his hands on a Gengar…

He raced down the hall, deliberately ignoring the ever changing pictures. They were all changing in some way… Honestly, only a few were enough to count as being "scary" to him. Looking ahead, he spotted another portal, the Gengar leaning through it as he poked out his large tongue, taunting Ed as he beckoned again. "C'mooon… You're so close!"

"You're not funny!" Ed huffed, glaring at the jeering Ghost type as it laughed. Puffing out his chest a little, he proudly approached the Gengar, surprise taking over as, for once, it didn't vanish instantly. "I'm gonna catch you, and that's that."

"How good do those goggles work anyway? How much can you see?"

What…? "Uh, I can see you just fine, but it wasn't working for some reason cuz I couldn't- HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS!" Ed's train of thought was completely derailed in the blink of an eye.

"Get a load of this! Geheehee!" Gengar laughed. He had vanished into the portal - but not before sticking his rear out, nearly pressing it onto Ed's face. All he saw was two rather round cheeks, bearing a slightly lighter shade of purple than the rest of Gengar's body.

Ed closed his eyes almost immediately, covering them as he shook his head. "You're not funny!" He shouted.

Gengar snickered wickedly, turning around to inspect the flustered trainer. "Oh oh? Maybe not, but I think someone fancied that view~."

"I did not!" Ed argued, glaring at the ghost. However, the slight bulge that had formed on his shorts said otherwise.

"Then what's that?" Gengar floated out of the wall, setting himself down in front of Ed and looking him in the eyes. "Somethin' looks like it enjoyed that little show~" Before he could say anything about it, Gengar had sunk halfway in the ground, and had yanked down Ed's shorts, underwear and all, holding onto him so he couldn't wriggle away.

Ed gasped as he was left in the nude from the waist down, his half hard length trembling slightly from the cool air. Unable to stop the ghost type's advance, Ed just stayed in place as Gengar stuck out his tongue. It was long, a bright pinkish red and coated in drool, and Ed yelped as it started to lap against his skin.

He seized up, paralyzed all over while Gengar continued licking him all over, giving him a tongue bath. Pleasure surged through his body, and all he could do was moan. Disbelief held him in place more than fear.

' _I must be dreaming still… this HAS to be a dream.'_ Ed thought to himself, a rough shiver working up his spine. Along with the bliss, the Gengar's spit had a slight chill to it. ' _Yeah… Just a really bad dream.'_ None of this could really be happening… right?

Undeterred, Gengar continued his attack. That tongue continued to rasp and play about with Ed's shaft, teasing at it as it steadily grew to full length. As soon as it was completely hardened, Gengar let out a little laugh. "Gone quiet, huh? That's alright. Makes it easier for me to get a real _feel_ for this thing."

Again, before he could react to the situation, Ed's body grew colder. He forced himself to look down… Gengar was gone, nothing more than a dense purple fog surrounding him. His limbs screamed at him to move, but to no avail. All he could do was watch as, suddenly, his hand had a life of its own.

It grabbed his shaft and started to pump it hard. "What… aah, s-stop that…" Ed huffed, finding his voice once more.

"Why should I? I haven't felt something so lively in a while." The Gengar's voice echoed in his head, followed by a light chuckle as his hand suddenly went faster, gripping at his throbbing flesh a little tighter and causing him to moan out loud. "Besides… I think you're _really_ getting into it now." Ed tried to fight Gengar's influence, but the more he tried, the faster his hand seemed to go. He had started leaking precum now, somehow producing a nearly steady dribble of the slick stuff.

"Ohh yes… I want this~" Gengar cooed. "It's so warm and firm…. I can feel your heartbeat with these throbs~. You'll be perfect. But. Let's see the producers, hmm?" At that, Ed's eyes widened behind the goggles as his other hand awoke suddenly, being moved down to his crotch as well, grabbing at his balls and fondling the sack. "Very nice~! Someone hasn't been taking care of himself, huh?"

Ed bit his lip, trying to suppress another moan. One second, he was hunting this spirit down. And now, here he was. Shorts around his ankles and both hands going to town on his formerly private parts.

Gengar's taunting laugh rang in his head once more. It was making him play with himself… and for what? As much as he wanted to fight Gengar's influence, both the ghost and his own body was telling him no.

Ed collapsed to his knees then, trembling all over as Gengar - or rather his own self - played with him more. The goggles then slipped off his face, becoming lost in the fog as a new sensation overtook him. Now Ed was laying with his chest pressed on the floor, his lower half still sticking up in the air as he practically milked himself.

"Nice ass. Not as big as mine, but it's good." Gengar's presence was behind him now. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel the ghost type staring at him. His suspicions were only confirmed as he felt that long, invasive tongue again, running along the sensitive inside of his thighs.

Then, with a moan that echoed throughout the hallway, Ed felt Gengar's tongue press against his hole. Gengar made him shake his ass while that tongue rendered any thoughts of escape useless. The more his hole was licked, the more Ed ended up accepting it, letting out his own little moans as his cheek pressed against the carpet. "A-Ah… fine, do your worst…" he managed to say.

As soon as the words were out his mouth, Ed was met with a portal opening right in his face. Again, Gengar was flaunting his butt, a cheeky grin on his face as he wiggled some of his tongue inside Ed. "Eat it." He ordered simply.

Unable to protest, Ed did just that. He was hesitant, but he put his head inside the portal and gave Gengar's plump rear a slow lick. The taste was… unexpected. A little bit like grape jelly, really. Thankful for a familiar flavor, Ed was able to lick at that hole again and again. Gengar growled in response, his tongue copying Ed's with each little movement.

"That's a good human. Keep that tongue working~" Gengar encouraged, his hands resting atop Ed's butt and squeezing firmly, his lengthy tongue managing to sink in nice and deep. "Allll the way in there." He spoke with a soft growl in his tone.

Ed closed his eyes and raised up his rear higher, his shaft standing firm as can be. He continued to eat out Gengar's hole, dragging his tongue against it whenever it started twitching.

"Geheehee… Know what you're gonna do when you're done?" Gengar asked teasingly.

"Mmf. Can't be anything more embarrassing." Ed mumbled, closing his eyes. He still couldn't move more than his head, so he pushed his tongue right on through Gengar's anal ring, feeling his rim clench slightly at the intrusion. Hearing Gengar moan was a little reward for him at that point, so he tugged his tongue back out just to ram it in again, poking and prodding it on Gengar's inner walls every time they clamped down.

The ghost type trembled a little, but kept his composure as he worked his own tongue further into Ed's hole, pushing it in as much as he could manage before slowly drawing it back out. "Geeeenga… You're good at that~" Gengar groaned. "But you're gonna have to do better to impress me." With that grin of his growing, Gengar relinquished his control over Ed's body.

With feeling returning to his body, Ed took a moment to see what Gengar would do. When nothing happened, he moved his hands into the portal, gently grabbing Gengar by the legs and tugging him a little closer, his face almost completely covered by the ghost's rear as his tongue sunk in all the way.

"A-Ah! Well now… Someone's eager." Gengar reached back, smacking his rump playfully as he spread out Ed's butthole playfully, his hand fading into a shadowy mass as he pushed it right inside. "But you're gonna moan louder before I'm done!"

Ed did just that. His hold on Gengar's legs got as tight as he could manage as he felt his hole being stretched out. Through the portal, he could just barely make out the outline of Gengar working his hand further into his butt. The feeling was sheer pleasure. The deeper in it went, the harder Ed's shaft throbbed. He closed his eyes tight and moaned loudly, wiggling his ass against Gengar's invasive hand.

Then, just a little movement backwards. Ed ended up nearly screaming in absolute bliss as orgasm took over his body. With his cock stiff as a board, Ed's load of cum was spurting out of his tip with enough force to cause a slight splattering sound on the carpets below. Gengar eventually covered up his cockhead with his other hand, catching the last of Ed's seed easily.

"My my… You really loved that." Gengar taunted, his cheeky grin remaining as he looked over the mess in his palm. "All warm and sticky too, so you must've saved up just for me~" He teased, licking his hand clean slowly.

"Nnf… S-So what if I did?" Ed grumbled, his body still trembling from the intense climax he endured.

Gengar just laughed softly. "Well, now we move on to the fun part, of course."

His body sunk more into the portal, pushing against Ed's face more and more until he slipped through completely. Now, Gengar was shrunken down enough to be held by Ed with ease. "Either I possess you to do it, or you do it yourself. No matter what you choose, you're gonna be inside me~" He said simply, pressing his ass against Ed's shaft, hips wiggling enough so his hole was being poked.

"Gnh, w-what…?" Ed shook his head. Was this even legal…? Before he could answer himself, he felt the fog grow around him again, so he banished the thought and quickly thrust himself inside of the ghost type, tearing a moan out from them both.

Gengar's insides felt… strange. There wasn't much when it came to tightness, but the inner walls offered more of a soaked, sticky sensation that pulsated slightly around his shaft. Ed let out a little growl as he held on to Gengar's body, managing to stand up with him as he thrust forward. "You feel weird…" Ed mumbled as he held the ghost to his body.

"Oh whatever…" Gengar huffed and reached down to take hold of his own length(which had been completely firm since he started teasing Ed), caressing it with both hands while Ed pounded him from behind. "S-Sure as heck isn't stopping you from railing me~!"

Ed didn't respond, opting instead to hold Gengar's body up against the wall as he pounded into the ghost type, arms wrapped around him firmly.

This wasn't the most ideal way to convince a Pokemon to come along for the ride… But it was better than trying to talk him into it. Ed grunted softly as he felt a familiar slippery wetness against his rear and tried to pay it no mind. Gengar's lengthy tongue prodded at his entrance several times before breaching it once more, delving in and out in sync with his humping.

Gengar moaned, holding on to the wall for support. He barely even had to tease! "Gah… Drive it in deeper…" He growled, drooling heavily now as he gave his hips a good shake. His shaft was throbbing almost in sync with Ed's, while his ectoplasmic precum dribbled out and splattered lightly onto the carpets below. All that constant thrusting had given the ghostie a feeling of utter bliss and fullness - something he hadn't experienced since he was just a little Gastly.

The purple fluffy ghost clenched down on Ed, helping the teen delve further inside.

"You taste nice, by the way." Gengar teased, a little blush spreading over his cheeks as he looked back at Ed. He didn't reply, but his pounding sure as heck did get rougher, which only caused Gengar to moan louder.

As Ed was picking up the pace with his thrusting, he felt another wet slippery surprise slither up his back, bathing his butt cheeks with slimy drool. He yelped. Gengar's tongue had somehow managed to slip under their legs and slither around his back, longer than an Ekans.

"Gah! S-Stop distracting me!" Ed growled as he glared at the Ghost type. He swung his hand, a look of surprise on his face as his hand actually made contact, delivering a successful smack across Gengar's ass. The ghost's insides seized up just a little from that, a strong shiver going down Gengar's back as he moaned, lifting up his hips.

"Do it again… Do it!" He ordered.

Recovering from the shock, and doing his best to keep the ghost sated, Ed gave his rear another firm slap, his back arching when Gengar's "walls" tugged him even further, drawing him in until he was buried completely. Ed's balls even touched with Gengar's every couple thrusts. Every time he pulled back, he was drawn right back in with just as much force.

It almost felt like being possessed again. Not to mention whenever he pulled back, he was letting Gengar's tongue dive deeper within his rear. The feeling from that alone was enough to flood his body with a wild tingling sensation.

The tingling grew and grew… almost like…

Ed's thrusting began to lose steam. Try as he might, his body wasn't responding like he wanted. The feeling in his legs was fading away, making it harder to stand; let alone thrust his hips into the eager ghost. "Aah… What's h-happening?" Ed huffed, looking down as he grit his teeth, trying to force his body to cooperate. But he had no luck. He continued slowing down until he was at a complete stop.

"Geheehee… Sorry, but I thought you were gonna cum! Can't have that happen just yet." Gengar said, his tongue slowly sliding out, that sticky drool dripping onto Ed's chest. As Ed fell to his knees, Gengar settled down in his lap, wiggling about as he grew slightly, bent over so his rear was on full display. "You're gonna touch it a lot more and I'm gonna ride you like mad. Got it? Good."

Ed's hands were shaky, but he managed to grab hold of Gengar's butt cheeks, giving them both a good squeeze as his shaft was taken in again.

This time, Gengar planted his feet firmly against Ed's legs, hefting himself up before dropping back down onto the boy's throbbing length. Any moans that escaped Gengar's gasps, he savoured it as much as any sound he could get out of Ed.

Panting, Gengar opened his mouth wide, his tongue lolling out as it coiled around his own purple-ish pecker, wrapping tight and snug. It was so much fun for the spook to lick himself, almost as though he tasted like grape ice-cream.

"Mmm! Ohh…. Oh yeahhh-" Gengar was lost in a wave of shudders, contently stroking himself while he rode on Ed's meat.

"S-Slow down, will ya? You're gonna make me cum again." Ed huffed, spanking Gengar again to get the message across. The ghost type just growled, that short tail of his wiggling against Ed's belly as he bounced himself faster. "Nngh… You better do it then! I'm close!" Gengar growled.

Ed's eyes widened as he gripped Gengar's rear tighter. His insides clenched yet again, locking him in place and refusing to let him pull out. Ed tried again and again to break free, but to no avail.

"C'moooon… Give it to me!"

"Aaah… f-fiiine!" Ed lowered his head, resting it against the wall as he did his best to pound out his final thrusts. They were all shallow, his length barely managing to move before he hilted himself inside of Gengar's plump rear.

Gengar winced from the first few warm spurts that filled up his rear, all the other squirts making him shiver and groan, leaning his head down in order to engulf his own shaft, muffling his own loud moan as he began to feed himself with his ghost seed.

The two of them remained in place for a while, afterglow slowly taking hold as their orgasms died out. Gengar groaned, mouth open and dribbling some of his glowing spunk, trying to catch his breath.

"Hah… t-there, you happy?" Ed said, feeling slowly returning to his legs as he reached back, trying to find the Ultra Ball.

"Very, very happy." Gengar said, ears giving a slight twitch as he rubbed his belly. "That's so waaaarm… You ought to stay and do it more. Speaking of…" Gengar made himself sit up, clearing his throat to get Ed's attention. When their eyes met, Gengar smirked softly.

As soon as Ed's hand lifted - with the ball intact, Gengar clapped his hands together. Black circular waves began to emit from the spook's body, spiraling towards Ed.

The teen's body seized, frozen in place as his eyes began to grow heavy with sleep. "Hypnosis? N-no… that's not fair…"

He flopped onto his back on the floor, completely out.

"You're gonna get a lot more chances to ream me." Gengar said, looming over Ed's sleeping body.

"But first…"

…

Ed woke to a stream of light shining directly in his face. Slowly, the memories of last night came to him in brief, unconnected flashes. He groaned as he sat up, glancing around.

"Gengar?" he called. His voice bounced around the empty and abandoned room. "Gengar? Buddy, where are ya?"

No answer.

"Aw man…" Ed heaved a loud sigh. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

With a heavy heart, Ed remained silent as he wiggled back into his discarded clothes. Ghost Pokemon or not, it was time to leave this forsaken place.

 _Oh well. Better luck next time_ , he thought miserably to himself.

Ed made his way towards the house's exit. Last night could have ended better, but at least he was able to… what was that?

Ed took a couple steps back, having just passed by a mirror. Was that there the night before? He took a moment to look over himself and-

"What the…?" He reached up, gripping at the purple cap that now rested atop his head. That certainly wasn't there before. He gave it a few tugs, only for his hand to suddenly grow cold as he did so(unable to stop the scream that escaped him in surprise). Jerking it away, Ed had just barely noticed the hat's shape change. A few spiky protrusions first, then a familiar pair of red eyes.

"Mmmnh… could ya be any louder…? I'm trying to get some shut-eye."

"What happened?! I couldn't find you!" Ed said sternly, taking off the "cap". Gengar just rolled his eyes, floating back to his perch atop Ed's head.

"Some ghost expert you are, _Edgar._ " Gengar said. "Not a lot of ghost types are all too keen on waking up early, you know. Now take me somewhere nice to sleep, huh?"

Ed huffed at the mention of his name, but shrugged it off. Gengar probably raided his bag to find that out. "Fine. But we're gonna set some ground rules. First and foremost, no more using Hypnosis on me again."

With a little laugh, Gengar nodded. "Alright, alright. But you're gonna have to tell that to the others. Ya had a couple extra balls and I figured they'd like to tag along as well~"

Ed gulped, reaching down to his belt. Sure enough, there were now three inactive balls at his waist, just waiting to be opened up. One for Gengar… who knows what the others held.

He forced himself to find the exit. He had a lot of work ahead of him now. But hey... Whatever it takes to become a Gym Leader, right?

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys. Been a good while since I posted anything, huh? :) We hope you enjoyed this little lemon, and hey. If ya like it enough, me and Wind can try to add on a chapter or two. We'll see._**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since then. Ed's... encounter with Gengar was still fresh in his mind. No surprise, now that the Ghost type was now his partner. And Gengar's tricks certainly didn't end once he was captured. Ed had to keep an open eye out for any and all signs of the cheeky spook's portals, just waiting for him to fall in or to pop out and scare him.

And that wasn't all he had to worry about. Since that day, he had been intimate with the ghost again and again, usually when Gengar possessed his body to "encourage" him.

Because of that, Ed didn't even dare to open up the other two Dusk Balls he found on him that day.

That was until Gengar said exactly who lived in there.

Now here he was, making his way back to the house where he found Gengar. Since no other Trainers seemed to dare get close, he decided to set it up as a little home base of sorts. Here, all of his Pokemon were free to wander the halls as they pleased.

In just two days, they managed to actually clean up the place quite nicely.

"Everyone, I've got food!" Ed called as he entered the house. Immediately, he was face-to-face with a swirling portal, where Gengar slipped out with a wide grin.

"Welcome hooome, master Edgar~" he greeted tauntingly, spinning about before bowing, showing off the maid's outfit he was wearing. "I hope you like how well we cleaned up~"

Ed raised an eyebrow, gently patting the ghost's head. "Where did you even get this…?" He asked simply. "On second thought, I'd rather not know."

"Heehee!" In response, the ghost turned around to reveal his bare rump, giving Edgar a little butt wiggle. "Lots of rooms around here. Must've been a maid here before that got scared off." Edgar rolled his eyes, swatting the big ghost right on his ass before walking by towards the living room.

"Still not sure about what you all prefer, but I've got plenty of berries for you." He removed his backpack, setting it down on the table and unzipping the front to reveal the stash of freshly picked berries of all sorts.

Instantly, two other shapes began to materialize, filling up the empty spaces next to Gengar.

A Misdreavus wafted through the air, circling around Ed's head, while a Banette hopped over to sit atop the creaking table.

The smaller of the two rubbed her cheek on Edgar's with a happy coo. "Awwh, thank you Eddie~! No one's brought us food in a long time!" Misdreavus soft, peppy voice chimed before she went straight for the bag, plucking out a Colbur and digging into the fruit's pointed pink skin.

Banette wasn't as slow an eater. Her mouth unzipped, she nonchalantly fed herself with several Pecha berries, reveling in the sweet juice that filled her mouth. "Mmmf… Yea, good eats. Oughta be nice having someone taking care of us." She commented, her quiet, raspy voice fading into a low laugh. "Now we don't gotta fetch it ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't think you're gonna get out of any training." Ed said, watching the two of them eat.

At his side, Gengar materialized again with a sly laugh. "Speaking of training, you'll have to give Banette the special course. She ain't all too "battle savvy" as far as I know~" he teased, nudging Ed closer to the table by his rear.

The comment made Banette hiss with a noticeable blush, and Ed quickly pushed Gengar away, making the spirit laugh and vanish yet again. "It'll be fun~!" He called.

"Hmph. Don't worry about him, Banette. We won't do anything like that unless you-" Ed was interrupted by Banette floating over to him, covering up his mouth. Her cheeks still bore that soft pink blush.

"I… wouldn't mind that, really." Banette admitted. "It could be fun. As long as she doesn't see anything." She added, glancing over at Misdreavus, who had kept herself busy with eating.

Ed huffed, shaking his head some as he took a step back. "Whoa whoa. I just recently got you. Shouldn't we wait it out before we do… that?" He insisted. Banette's stare, however, pierced clean through him. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and her mouth slowly unzipped again. Quickly, she leaned in.

"You knew Gengar less and you had no issue. Aren't trainers supposed to be fair to their partners~?" She whispered simply, the slight chill of her breath sending a shiver down Ed's spine.

All he could do was nod, taking the ghostly doll into his arms. "Misdreavus, uh… you just stay there. I'll be back." He said before turning to leave the room.

As soon as he turned the corner, though, Banette began to laugh softly.

"Kekekeh… You really go along with anything over a little convincing, don't you?" She asked, that brush like tail wagging in amusement against Ed's stomach. "This is gonna be fun then~!"

"Oh shush. I'm doing it to be fair!" Ed insisted, his cheeks bearing a noticeable blush as he kept his eyes off of Banette. "Can't have either of you thinking I have favorites."

In no time, he was back in that familiar bedroom. Since they had been cleaning, it looked far better than before. The walls were painted now with a nice, pale shade of purple. The window was cleared of all dust, and the bed's sheets were brand new, being a nice deep shade of black with lilac colored ghosts decorating it. Even the nightstand had a candle-holder now, with three gray candles burning away with the pale blue flames of a Will-O-Wisp.

"By the way, you don't have to be delicate with me. This won't be my first time for sure~" Banette said as she floated out of Ed's hands. She landed atop the bed on her belly, turning some so she could peek at him, proudly raising up her rear and keeping her tail aside.

Unsurprisingly… she had a zipper down there. Though this one was more colored to match the shade of the rest of her body. He only saw it because she swayed her hips side to side and took hold of it.

"C'mon! Do I gotta do it all alone~? Or are you gonna show how much of an "expert" you are?" She taunted, releasing a shaky breath.

With a huff, Ed made his way to the side of the bed, eyeing that zipper intently before he finally took hold of it.

That touch alone caused Banette to seize up in place, a moan escaping her mouth as she tried to keep it shut. She raised her rear up a little higher, noticeably trembling as Ed unzipped her in one quick, downward motion.

"Haah, e-easy with that! No need to be rough now~" Banette huffed, her head resting down on the pillow. Within the zipper was her slit, of course. Her nethers were a lighter shade of gray compared to the rest of her. The tab of the zipper was right at the top of her folds, dangling ever so slightly as Banette's hips swayed.

Ed's blush grew stronger as he poked it a little, gaining another moan from Banette as he lowered himself down to her crotch area. "No funny business, you hear?" He told her firmly, pinching the tab to get his message across.

Banette yelped and nodded her head rapidly, her mouth unzipping enough so she could bite down on the pillow.

Rolling his eyes, Ed climbed up on the bed, his hands resting on Banette's hips as he raised her up to his mouth, with her still clinging firmly to the pillow. He bit his lip in hesitation, but soon brought himself to wander around that ghostly cooch before the tip of his tongue ventured inside.

The insides of her slit were lukewarm at most. And unlike Gengar, she didn't have much of a flavor to her, but the trace amounts of juice she offered was certainly sticky. It was almost stubborn in its hold on his tongue, even without her walls gripping at his it. When they did, though, it was almost impossible for him to keep his tongue working.

All the while Banette was moaning against the pillow, her arms wrapped around it in a stern hug. She kept herself floating in Ed's hold, eagerly pushing her waist closer to his mouth. "That all you got? I've had Shellder do better." She taunted. Ed's response was to grab her tag again, rubbing the cool metal between his finger and thumb while he ate her out. The spike in pleasure made her instantly quiet down, clawing at the pillow with another raspy moan. "J-Jeez, take a joke!"

Ed's response was to keep tugging the tab, his tongue falling into rhythm with her clenching. It swirled about freely when she was loose, but whenever her walls squeezed down he kept it in place, doing his best to poke the tip against whatever spot he had landed on. Gengar was good practice, but Banette was all her own experience. "Mmf. Don't be so cheeky." He replied in between licks.

Banette squirmed about, lightly clawing into the pillow as she took everything he had. Ed kept on messing with her clit. How was she supposed to put up with that? She did her best to stay still, though. "If you're gonna keep messing with it, at least put some more effort in. Just grab it and- Aaaahhh! Goooosh yes, that's it!" She moaned out. The warmth of Ed's fingers made her tab buzz with pleasure, and with him rolling it around like that, she was a mess.

Such a shame it had to end. Banette was rocking her hips back and forth, gyrating herself on Ed's tongue while he messed about with her clit in all the right ways. He had managed to give her a good two or so minutes of that treatment before he pulled his tongue from her dripping snatch, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "There… You should be ready." He says.

"W-What? Aww c'mon, don't stoooop…" Banette complained, moving a hand down to finger herself. "Just a little more, please! I was close and everything!" She pleaded in that raspy tone. Her begging stopped when Ed stood, though, sitting at the edge of the bed with her in his lap. "Oh… I see what you're doing…"

His pants were in the way, but she definitely felt the rise and fall of something firm beneath the material.

"Don't ya think that's a little much for a lil' ghost like me?" Banette asked, giving a sheepish little grin as Ed began to strip from his pants.

"No… If I've learned anything, it's that you ghosts can fit a lot more than it seems. And still feel amazing." Ed said, dropping his boxers around his knees.

Banette's eyes widened as she watched his shaft spring up at attention. The way it throbbed in the candlelight sent a shiver through her body. She settled herself down in his lap again, blushing a little as she gently closed her thighs around his length. "I'd use my mouth for ya, but that wouldn't feel very good." She commented, her zippered mouth gleaming a bit in the pale light.

Ed gripped her waist then, lifting her up until the head of his length was right at her folds, looking her right in the eyes. "We've had enough foreplay, I'd say." With that, he dropped her down on him, sinking all the way inside in one fell swoop, a loud moan escaping them both. Banette's inside was soft and squishy, molding round his length as he stood up with her. Banette had to grab him by the shoulders for support, her body quivering as Ed began to bounce her.

She just felt… full. Having his shaft glide in and out of her like that had her moaning non stop, clinging to Ed's body as much as she could manage to without phasing through him. The lively throbbing of that dick was a nice touch as well, since he was slow with hefting her body back up. Banette groaned out in pleasure, feeling herself clenching down around him whenever he delved back into her needy snatch, giving her hips a little wiggle between the bounces.

"That's a good girl, Banette. You're doing real good~" Ed praised, grasping the ribbon at the back of her head, tugging at it a few times to make her look up. Those hoarse moans only got louder from there now that he was kissing up her little neck. Everything about her just felt plush, a comforting softness that just made him want to squeeze her more. Her body seemed to give way when he did, but other than that she didn't seem to mind.

"C-Call me good girl one more time…" She threatened, only to interrupt herself with another drawn out moan. "Jeeeeez…" Her walls gripped at him yet again, a spurt of his precum making her wince in bliss as it got smeared into her walls. "You're gonna drive me crazy~"

Ed's response was a deliberate thrust into her bounce, causing their hips to smack together and draw out a moan from Banette that echoed in the room a little. "Go crazy then… I'll be here when you're done." He told her, followed by another kiss on the neck. Ed flinched slightly as he felt her grip tighten, but continued to hump into her nonetheless. The way she was clenching was almost rhythmic; just enough for him to match. When Banette was tightening, he was delving in as far as he could, and drawing back when she loosened.

The result got him clawed a little. Banette was rocking herself on him now, her little legs firm against his hips as she rode on his cock. She had a definite blush on her face, and her mouth was unzipped and open, letting her moan louder. "E-Ed… Gah, just hurry and fill me up! I can't take it!" She complained, resting her head on his shoulder now.

"What, we just started…" Ed commented. Nonetheless, something in him was driving him dangerously close to an orgasm. A glance at Banette gave him his answer. A ghostly haze was emitting from her mouth each time she moaned, and it was surrounding their loins. Something within it was touching him, a noticeable pressure around his balls and his thighs. Whatever it was, he found himself unable to stop even if he tried. Was she possessing him…?

Regardless, he was getting closer to climax, rutting into Banette's softness relentlessly. The haze was getting to him, almost like a whisper in the back of his mind. Telling him to fill up Banette without a second thought as it teased him along. Ed grit his teeth as he tried to fight it off, tightening his hold on Banette's body as he made himself slow down, even if it was just a little bit.

Despite his best efforts, another rather harsh clamp of Banette's walls did him in. Ed found himself buried into her completely, moaning out loud as he unloaded his cum right inside of her, shooting messily against her tunnel walls before it began to pool up. The tightness only milked his shaft further, drawing out more of his seed and prolonging his peak.

Banette let out a raspy moan as she collapsed completely on him, fully limp against his body as he filled her up. Even when the spurts and throbbing was done, she didn't move. The haze around them both was thick, swirling around as Ed ended up falling back on the bed to catch his breath. "What.. the heck did you do…?" He asked.

"Heh… Sorry there, Ed. But I can't just be done in one round~" came Banette's voice. The feminine tinge it had earlier was gone, sending a shiver down Ed's spine. The Banette he was holding didn't make the sound. He looked all over it, even as his cum began to dribble on out. Then, he realized something. It came from within the spiraling haze. Ed dropped the limp doll in his hold, only to find himself suddenly bent over the bed. "H-Hey! What's going on?" He protested, squirming around.

Before his eyes he could see Banette's face in the smog. "Relax. You were nice to that body of mine, so I'll be nice to yours." Ed blinked as the fog calmed down, forming behind him. A quick glance had him see Banette again, just about the same size as him now. Those hands wrapped around his hips, feeling a lot like plush actually as they pulled Ed's waist close to Banette's crotch. Sure enough, the throbbing he felt made his cheeks darken with a blush.

"H-Hold on… that's not gonna fit…" Ed said, eyes going wide as he felt the tip squeezing into his ass. Banette held firm, keeping his trainer in place as he sunk all the way inside of Ed. "For a so called ghost expert… you sure don't understand we can fit wherever we want~" The pokemon teased. "Now be a good trainer and clench on me!"

Ed bit his lip as his butt touched Banette's soft crotch. He could feel that cock bulging his stomach a little, but he couldn't bring himself to look. Even when Banette started humping him, he couldn't quite believe it all… fit. It was like his body was just some stretchy toy… But it felt good. The pleasure that ran through his body had him moaning out loud, even when he didn't think he was. His hands gripped at the bed sheets below, tugging at them as much as he could manage while Banette had his way with him.

Banette hissed, his arms going up to wrap around Ed's chest next, pulling him up a little to make him face the wall. "Yeaaah… I think I can get used to this kind of training~" The ghost growled, rubbing up and down Ed's chest. "Nice and tight, and you're just giving in to me~!" he commented between thrusts, purposely rocking Ed's body against the bed.

"I-I can't help it…" Ed protested, biting down on his lip as he fought against his invisible restraints again to no avail. Banette's shaft was grinding at his soft spots for sure, especially when he decided to be rougher with his humps. It felt like he was always clamped down as tight as he could, only for Banette to power on through. It had his mind in a wild whirl of pleasure, and Ed found himself trying to raise his ass higher.

Banette's face bore a proud, cheeky grin as he moved a hand down, wrapping it around Ed's shaft, fapping his trainer slowly in contrast to his rapid, constant humps. "What, you're gonna cum again? Before I can? Rude. You better hold back!" he warned.

To that, Ed let out a low groan, trying to hide his face away. He just needed something, anything to distract him from cumming again. He tried to search around the room, but nothing was going to help. The pillow? No. Surely not the blanket either. Nothing from the bit of nightstand he could see, neither. So… he just had to take it. Banette squeezed him tighter, letting out low grunts as he speed up then, his ghostly pre spurting into his walls.

"If you w-want me to last, don't go so faaaast…" Ed groaned, bucking himself into Banette's hold. The more he moved, the more Banette seemed to moan. So, Ed started to bounce himself, purposely grinding his ass right on Banette, keeping himself down on the base of the ghost's cock as he stirred it around. He may have felt full, but at least it didn't hurt to have it inside. Banette grit his teeth, hissing again and groaning as he felt Ed's walls clamping hard on him again, making the ghost shudder.

"Ya wanna make me shoot, eh…? Fine! Not my fault if you can't keep it all in!" Banette growled, his hand as tight as can be around Ed's shaft, relentlessly stroking him off while he plowed harder into him. "Go on then, cum! Cum until you can't even walk properly!' he ordered. With a low groan, he buried his way inside of Ed, stopping at the hilt and grinding against him firmly.

Ed gasped, his shaft throbbing hard as he bit down on a pillow, letting out a drawn out groan as he started to cum, most of the stuff landing on his stomach before it got on the blanket below. It didn't help that Banette didn't relent, though. He was soon at his own peak, holding his trainer as close as he could manage before he was dumping out his load, his moans dying down to a low, drawn out and raspy hiss as his ghostly jizz filled Ed in no time, having some of the sticky stuff dribble out well before he was done.

The two of them slumped down on the bed, Ed trying to catch his breath while Banette retreated from him, his larger body dispersing into a haze again before going right back into the discarded doll. "Yeesh… You are so not getting away with that, Ed…" Banette mumbled as soon as he was back in the doll. "As soon as I recover, we're doing things my way."

"Yeah yeah… You wanna explain what the heck was that? I coulda sworn you were a girl." Ed huffed, resting his head on top of his arms.

To that, the ghost scoffed. "Honestly, what do you know?" She said with a roll of her eyes. "Me myself, I'm a guy. This body I need? It's got some toy stuffed inside of it, and that means the body's a girl. Simple as that."

"I guess that makes sense…" Ed groaned, reaching back to hold his ass. For something that went in so easy, he sure was starting to feel sore now that it was over… "So, I guess we're gonna have to clean up fast and-"

"Hey Eddie? Are you in here?" Misdreavus' voice rang out. The little ghost type's head peeked in through the door, followed by the rest of her body. "I accidentally ate all the berries, am I in trouble?" She called, eyes soon falling on her trainer. Her cheeks darkened, then the orbs around her neck began to glow.

"M-Misdreavus wait, don't watch!" Ed said, eyes going wide as he quickly scrambled beneath the bed, covering himself up. He was too late, however. Misdreavus quickly turned the other way, phasing back through the wall, leaving Ed alone with Banette again.

Banette huffed, rolling over onto her belly. "Welp, you've got some explaining to do, Ed. Better not keep her waiting then."

Ed peeked from under the blanket. "ME? You're the one who left me like this! If anyone ought to, it should be you!" He protested. Right as he finished talking, Banette faded away from view, laughing quietly to herself.

Now that he was alone, Ed let out a low groan, draping the blanket over his head. To think the day was going to be normal...

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Guys... there's no excuse. Lotta procrastination and debating over doing more, as you can tell by how long it took. I'm gonna get one more done, at least. Just might take a while, so... if you're interested, at least know I'll be trying to keep it going. Until then_**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


End file.
